The subject matter disclosed herein relates to handling and storage of beverage containers.
Establishments such as restaurants, bars, or other locations where beverages are handled or sold, such as stadiums, arenas, theatres and the like, often sell beverages such as soft drinks and beer dispensed from large containers, often referred to as “kegs”, through pressurized tubing and out through a dispenser into a glass or other container. The containers or kegs are typically stored in a location or room remotely situated relative to the dispenser, for example, a walk-in cooler or storage room. There the containers are connected to the tubing, which conveys the product from the storage room to the dispenser. When a container or keg is emptied, it is disconnected from the tubing and is replaced with a full container of the same or different product, which is connected to the tubing. This exchange is typically done by hand, with a person required to move the empty container or keg from its location and move a full container or keg, often weighing over 100 pounds, into position to be connected to the tubing. Such lifting and movement of the containers or kegs in often cramped or poorly lit storage rooms often leads to workplace injuries.